deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Terrorist Tussle: The LRA vs The IRA
The LRA: The brutal terrorist organisation which uses children as soldiers vs The IRA: The Irish rebels who fought to free their country from the British empire. Who is deadliest The LRA The Lord's Resistance Army (LRA), also known as the Lord's Resistance Movement, is a rebel group and cult which has operated in northern Uganda, South Sudan, the Central African Republic and the Democratic Republic of the Congo.Originally known as the United Holy Salvation Army and Uganda Christian Army/Movement, its stated goals include establishment of multi-party democracy,ruling Uganda according to the Ten Commandments, and Acholi nationalism, though in practice the LRA is not motivated by any identifiable political agenda, and its military strategy and tactics reflect this and it appears to largely function as a personality cult of its leader Joseph Kony. |-|Melee = Meat Cleaver Length: 12 inches Blade Length: 6 inches Weight: 1 lb Single Edged |-|Handgun = Colt M1911 Muzzle Velocity: 251 m/s Ammo: 7 rounds Range: 50 Metres |-|SMG = Uzi Muzzle Velocity: 400 m/s Rate of Fire: 600 RPM Range: 200 metres Ammo: 32 rounds Weight: 7.7 lbs |-|Assault Rifle = AK-47 Weight: 9.5 lbs Rate of Fire: 600 RPM Range: 400 metres Ammo: 30 rounds Muzzle Velocity: 715 m/s |-|Special = RPG-7 Weight: 15 lbs Range: 920 metres Round Size: 85mm Explosive Head The IRA The''' IRA', or the '''Provisional Irish Republican Army', is an Irish paramilitary group who had goals of reuniting Ireland and to remove United Kingdom influence. The group separated from the Irish Republican Army because of the two factions' conflicting agendas. The army is comprised of volunteers trained in the use of firearms and explosives. In order to execute their agenda, soldiers used bombing attacks to terrify their British occupiers. These bombings include the Manchester and Docklands bombings. Recently, in 2005 the IRA Army Council decided to use peaceful political means to accomplish their agenda instead of using violence, bringing an end to the armed campaign. |-|Melee = KA-BAR Length: 11.8 inches Blade Length: 7 inches Weight: 1 lb Single Edged |-|Handgun = Browning Hi-Power Muzzle Velocity: 335 m/s Ammo: 13 rounds Range: 50 Metres |-|SMG = Thompson M1921 Muzzle Velocity: 265 m/s Rate of Fire: 600-1500 RPM Range: 50 metres Ammo: 30 rounds Weight: 10 lbs |-|Assault Rifle = AR-15 Weight: 8 lbs Rate of Fire: 700-950 RPM Range: 500 metres Ammo: 30 rounds Muzzle Velocity: 948 m/s |-|Special = Flamethrower Weight: 50 lbs Range: 70 metres X Factors Brutality: LRA=89/IRA=83 As both of these groups are terrorist organisations they have few qualms about using violent force against their opponents and even against innocent civilians. The IRA were willing to do anything to gain Irish independence including setting of bombs in public areas but for the most part they stuck to attacking political targets and armed policemen or soldiers. The LRA on the other hand are willing to kill, rape, torture and injure innocent civilians and a famous for their horrific abuse against children, there have even been reports of cannibalism as a form of intimidation. The IRA may have been violent but even they had their limits whereas the LRA seem to be capable of anything. Training: LRA=80/IRA=85 The IRA was mostly made up of young volunteers but they had several ex-military members who had all received a great deal of training which they could pass onto their younger counterparts. They also received training in guerilla combat, bomb making and scare tactics which all adds up to make a group of highly trained fighters. The LRA likely has ex-military in their ranks but their training is less extensive and most of it's training went on it's child soldiers as opposed to the adult fighters. Determination: LRA=80/IRA=89 The LRA is supposedly a force for good, trying to create a better Uganda but their actual goals are unspecified or extremely vague. It appears that the organisation is more of a personality cult and their only motivation appears to be personal gain and many of it's top leaders have defected or turned themselves in, suggesting a lack of devotion to the cause. The IRA on the other hand was made up almost entirely of highly determined and fanatical supporters of Irish independence and were willing to do whatever it takes to achieve their goals. They had a clear and well defined purpose and many of it's members were willing to give their lives for the cause. Stealth: LRA=85/IRA=80 As with most terrorist groups, the LRA and IRA need to be able to evade law enforcement in order to further their agendas. The LRA seem to rely on it more though and part of the reason that they are still at large is because they are very good at striking from the shadows and then disappearing into the thick jungle that covers large areas of Uganda. They are also well known for snatching children from their homes, something which requires a good amount of stealth to be able to do as successfully as they have done it. The IRA were good at staying hidden too but they were also willing to protest openly and are more likely to actively engage their opponents whereas the LRA prefer to avoid government forces as much as possible. Experience: LRA=78/IRA=84 The IRA was active for well over 30 years and in that time had multiple encounters with law enforcement and the military as well as the experience that could be passed on by older members who had served time in various military organisations around the world. The LRA on the other hand has been active much less time, roughly about 10 years and for the most part attacks civilians with very few encounters with armed forces giving them much less combat experience and even then, most of the time they sent their child soldiers in to do the dirty work for them. Voting System/Notes Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. This will be a 5 on 5. All of the LRA combatants will be over the age of 18. The Battle will take place in an abandoned army barracks in South Sudan. The compound is surrounded by thick jungle. The IRA will start off inside the barracks and the LRA will start off in the surrounding jungle but will enter the compound for the main battle. Battle : IRA : LRA He watches from the bushes as smoke rises from the centre of the outpost. The man is dressed in camouflage and he holds an assault rifle in his hands, a pistol hanging off his belt. He doesn't move as another man moves up beside him, dressed in khaki, and follows his gaze to the smoke trail. "I thought this place was abandoned" he says. "Clearly it isn't," the man replies "and by the looks of things there would appear to be more than one person." He points his rifle at the window on one of the buildings. The other man looks and sees a figure standing in the window, his back to the men. "What do you want us to do," the man in khaki asks. "Kony will not like the idea of people being this near of our encampment," the camouflaged man says "we must go in there and eliminate them." The other man nods and gestures with his hand back towards the jungle. Three more men appear out of the undergrowth, all armed and dressed in khaki. The man in camouflage rises and the other men copy him and together they make their way out of the forest and into the clearing that surrounds the barracks. The leader drops to a crouch when the reach the outer fence and gestures with his hand for the other men to come near. "We go in silently," he whispers when they get close enough "we kill anyone we come across quietly and efficiently. With any luck they won't even know we're here until it's too late." The other men nod and the leader pushes open the gate with his hand and slides through the gap and the rest of the group follows. The group makes it's way methodically throughout the compound, checking through the various outer buildings until they are sure that the coast is clear. They then move through the inner gate to continue their search, eventually coming across a group of large crates. The leader points to the crates and the man nearest to them takes the top off the nearest one. He looks inside and beckons to the leader to take a look. He walks over and peers into the crate, spotting several firearms. "What the hell is going on here" he whispers. "It looks like whoever is here is stocking up on weapons," the other man says. As he does a man rounds the corner, wearing a balaclava, a cigarette clasped between his lips. He spots the group and stops, the cigarette dropping from his mouth and hitting the floor. He tries to reach for the radio in his shirt pocket but one of the men shoots him twice in the chest with his AK-47, dropping him. ---- Inside the main building, 4 men sit around a table, covered from end to end by a map of the United Kingdom. The blinds are drawn and the only light comes from a several candles which are scattered about. At the head of the table sits an elderly man, his hair white and his features wrinkled and is also notable for being the only person no wearing a balaclava. He is studying the map and he takes 3 pins from a tray next to him and gets up, circling the table and placing the pins in 3 locations. London, Liverpool, Belfast. "These are the places we are going to attack," he says, his voice an heavy Irish accent. "We need to show these fucking imperialists that we ain't kidding around. They think they've won just because they've forced out of our country" he continues, spitting on the ground in contempt. "They don't know jack shit about who we are and what we stand for but this will show them that we mean business" "But how are we supposed to get back into Ireland" one of the men asks. "There's a boat leaving for the port of Liverpool from somewhere across the Sudanese boarders" the old man replies. "The Sudanese Rebels that kindly directed us to this base have also offered to transport us and our goods to the port and get us on that ship." Just as he says this the tranquil peace is broken by the sound of gunshots and the 3 younger men immediately jump to their feet. "What the hell was that" one of them says and they all look towards the older man, who is still sat calmly in his chair. "It looks like we've run into some trouble lads" he says and slowly rises from his seat. He walks over to a crate in the corner of the room and opens the lid to reveal a plethora of weaponry. "Let's show them the Irish spirit" he says with a smile. ---- "What do you do that for," the leader hisses at the man. "He'd seen us, he was about to raise the alarm," the man protests. "You should have used your Uzi," the leader snaps "at least that was silenced. Every person in the area will have heard those gunshots." Just as he says this, he hears the unmistakable sound of breaking glass and instinctively ducks as the sounds of gunfire rings out across the area. The rest of the LRA members follow suit, crouch walking behind the cover of the crates. A couple of the men peer out over the top of the cover and manage to spot a man in the window of the far building, before more gunfire forces them back behind cover. They wait for the gunfire to stop before returning fire with their AK's forcing the gunman to move out of the window to avoid getting hit. The leader catches something out of the corner of his eye and just about manages to move around the side of the crates before a barrage of bullets strikes the man standing next to him. The LRA troops turn to face the new threat and open fire, forcing the Irishmen to duck around behind the cover of a low brick wall. The man in the window continues his cover fire which prevents the LRA from being able to aim accurately without risking getting shot. "Get rid of that damn shooter" the leader yells to one of the men who takes the RPG-7 he has been carrying off his shoulder. He waits until the gunfire stops before stepping out from behind cover, firing off the RPG. It flies in an upwards arc towards the window, just as the IRA member steps out from behind cover. He barely has time to blink before the projectile hits him full on, destroying him in an explosion of fire and shrapnel. Unfortunately this move leaves him way out of cover and he is soon shredded by the gunfire of the IRA members. The two groups, now evenly matched, begin a cycle of coming out of cover, firing off some shots and then ducking back down to avoid a barrage from the opposing men. The LRA catch a lucky break when one of them manages to hit one of their opponents in the arm, making him drop his gun and leaving his right arm severely crippled. "FALL BACK" shouts the IRA leader and the Irishmen back away from the wall, covering their retreat with gunfire until they are safely round the side of one of the buildings. The LRA leader waves for his men to give chase and they oblige, running off in the direction of the IRA with the leader not far behind. As the round the corner of the building they spot a man dart through the doorway of the next building along and make a beeline for it. The first two men dash past the first building but as the leader passes the door of it he hears a sound from inside of the structure. He stops suddenly and goes back to the door, peering through the glass window but the lights are off inside and he can't really make out anything. Drawing his pistol he slowly pushes open the door and enters the building, the door swinging shut behind him. Meanwhile the other two LRA members have reached the far building and charge through the door, stopping as they reach a corridor with a staircase at the end of it. They draw their weapons and begin to edge towards the stairs, stopping before each of the doors to make sure there is nobody behind it. After painstaking scouting they eventually make it to the staircase and begins to ascend them. They reach the top and find themselves in yet another corridor but this one has only one door, right at the end. They head towards it but just as they reach it an IRA member bursts out of the door, a flamethrower strapped on his back. He pulls the trigger and flames burst forth from the nozzle, lighting the nearest LRA member up. He screams in agony and stumbles towards his team mate who backs up to avoid the flames, leaving his comrade to fall to the floor in a smouldering wreck. The Irishman continues to advance on the LRA man, a big grin plastered on his face as he sees the fear in his opponents eyes. He soon finds himself backed up against the stairs at the end of the corridor and his panic rises as he realises there is nowhere left to run. He suddenly remembers that he is still holding his Uzi and sprays it wildly at the wall of flames but it doesn't seem to be having any effect. He closes his eyes as the flames are about to reach him but he feels the immense heat disappear and he opens them to see the IRA member lying face down on the floor, his back peppered with exit wounds from the bullets . He wipes his brow and breathes a sigh of relief, lifting the Uzi to his face and kissing it gratefully. He lowers the weapon just in time to see an old man standing in the doorway at the end of the hallway his pistol raised. He goes for his own pistol but he is too slow and the man shoots him several times in the head. The man lowers his own pistol and checks his clip seeing that he still has seven bullets left. He heads towards the staircase, passing the bodies of the LRA members and bowing his head in respect to his fallen friend. "There's still one of those bastards left," he mutters under his breath. ---- The LRA leader moves carefully through the darkened room, his pistol raised and ready for any attacks. He reaches a wall and runs his non-gun hand over it, looking for a light switch. He finds it and flicks it downwards, lighting up the room to reveal that it's a dining hall. He looks around a finds himself stood next to the open door to the kitchen, going through the doorway to find a series of food preparation stations. As he steps further into the kitchen he is thrown off his feet by an unseen force, landing on his side of the floor, his pistol flying from his hand. He scrambles to his feet and comes face to face with his attacker, who is holding a knife in his left hand and advancing on him quickly. The LRA leader reaches behind himself, hoping to find something to defend himself with. His hand closes around the handle of something and he swings it forward wildly, forcing the IRA member to take a step back to avoid being hit and get into a defensive stance. The LRA leader notices that his opponents right arm is dangling by his side and realises that it is the man who was hit in the arm earlier in the fire fight. He grins at the man, unnerving him, before advancing with the cleaver swinging. The IRA member tries to fend him off as best he can but his injured arm puts him at a distinct disadvantage against his African adversary. The LRA leader stops swinging and instead lunges forward, shoulder barging the Irishman into one of the working stations. He swings feebly at him with his injured arm but the LRA leader laughs at the attempt and swings his cleaver downwards, gashing his opponents throat with the blade. He bends down as the blood spurts out and sticks his mouth in the stream, gargling it and the last thing the IRA member sees is the bloody smile of his killer. Once he is finished the LRA leader exits the building, stepping out into the sun. He immediately feels something whisk past his head and he ducks down, spotting the last IRA member storming towards him with his pistol firing. he returns fire with his Colt. The two men duke it out for a few seconds with the LRA leader managing to hit the Irishman in the shoulder and leg, making him wince in pain. They both run out of ammo at the same time and the LRA leader takes out the still bloody cleaver and advances on his injured opponent who hurriedly takes out his KA-BAR. The LRA leader is too quick for him though and his swipe connects with the older man's side, leaving a deep gash and making him drop to his knees. The African grins evilly with his bloody teeth bared but the old hand is not intimidated by the display, surprising him. "Tell me who sent you here and who knows I might even let you live" he says. "I'm not going to tell you nothing you flea ridden scumbag" the old man says defiantly and the LRA leader smiles at his courage. "Fine then have it your're way" he says and begins to raise the cleaver when the IRA leader lifts his hand up to stop him, making him pause. "Okay, I will tell you something" he says and the LRA leader smiles, lowering the cleaver. "Go ahead." "Never underestimate a wounded man" The LRA member frowns but before he can do anything the IRA leader lunges forward with his KA-BAR, plunging into his opponents chest. He looks down, bewildered, before dropping his weapon and clutching at his chest. The old Irishman draws the blade out slowly and the LRA leader falls to the ground . The IRA leader winches as the pain hits him, managing to muster up enough bloody saliva to spit on the corpse of his foe. "There's nothing that can break the spirit of one Irishman who doesn't want to be broken" he whispers and limps back to the headquarters. Winner IRA Final Verdict This was a fairly easy victory for the IRA. The LRA was not much more than a bloodthirsty personality cult and didn't do much fighting themselves, preferring to send in child soldiers to do their dirty work. The IRA were better organised, better trained and were more experianced in combat and they also had to superior weaponry to boot. Category:Blog posts